As the information society develops, the demand for display devices is increasing in various forms. In recent years, various display devices such as liquid crystal display device (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), electro luminescent display (ELD), and vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) have been studied and used.
A display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is superior to a liquid crystal display device in terms of luminance characteristics and viewing angle characteristics, and does not require a backlight unit, thereby realizing an ultra-thin display device.
The flexible display may be bent or rolled around the roller. A flexible display may be used to implement a display device that is unfoldable or rollable around a roller as needed. At this time, there is a problem that the flexible display is stably rolled around or unrolled from the roller.